


Birds and Bees

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Cas, Enochian, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Honey, Humor, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Panties, Smut, Top Dean, angelic mojo, exploring sexual preferences, powerful Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Dean and Castiel no longer have to hide their love, they begin exploring the meanings of life, sex - and those little things called 'Kinks.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, my friends. Welcome to another part of the Virgin Graces series! :) I just want to give all of you loyal readers a shout out, and thank you for keeping up with this fic! It means a lot to me, and I'm glad you love it so much! :) I hope that you all enjoy this first chapter, and stick around to read more. (Thank you, thank you, thank you!) Please enjoy! :D

Dean took another huge bite from his sandwich, as he watched Cas's head tilt to the side with curiosity. The two of them were sitting at a motel table, waiting for Sam to get back from the store. And Dean could tell that Cas was definitely thinking about something. The angel's blue eyes were staring hard at the table; almost looking through it. Dean chomped at his sandwich and waited quietly, knowing that Cas was about to say something...

“It was to my understanding,” Cas eventually mumbled, “that the definition of the word 'kink' was a twist or curl in something, caused by its bending upon itself.”

Dean smirked. He had a feeling that Cas was going to bring up the topic of kinks again; especially after he mentioned it back at Bobby's house the night before. To be honest, Dean knew it was only a matter of time before they started exploring dirtier parts of their sex life. And he was more than happy to explain this subject to his clueless angel. Hell, Cas needed a good sex talk, anyway.

“Yeah, well,” Dean replied, taking another bite of his sandwich, “I know a different meaning.”

“What meaning is that?” Cas prodded.

Curiosity was almost glowing in Cas's eyes; showing how much he wanted to share Dean's knowledge. Dean took a moment to think about his answer, making sure he got his words right. How was he going to explain something so sinful to an angel? Better yet, how was he going to explain it to the same angel that had never even had sex just a week before?

“Last night, at Bobby's,” Dean began carefully, “you said that you didn't mind feeling the pain, because it added to your pleasure. That's a kink, Cas. It's like... It's like a sexual preference. A thing that gets your motor running.”

“Motor?” Cas repeated, tilting his head even farther to the side.

Dean huffed a breath. He forgot that Cas didn't do well with metaphors. It looked like he was just going to have to be more straightforward...

“You know, a thing that arouses you,” Dean edited.

Cas glanced around for a second, as if he was trying to let Dean's statement sink in. Dean really hoped that his own words were clear enough for his angel to understand.

“ _You_ arouse me, Dean,” Cas hummed, his blue eyes beaming with childlike innocence, “So, does that make you a kink?”

Dean smiled at the notion. He had been called a lot of things in his life – brother, son, asshole, hero - but, 'kink'? That was definitely a new one. 

“That's nice. But no, Cas,” Dean denied, nibbling on the side of his sandwich, “Kinks are sexual things that are a little out of the ordinary. You know, like, uh, spanking.”

Cas nearly gasped out loud; his blue eyes flashing wide with realization.

“Oh,” the angel breathed, “So, the pizza man was kinking with the babysitter?”

Dean's grin widened, but he rolled his eyes. Ugh, was Cas ever going to forget about that stupid porno? It was a terrible video to use as a reference, but at least it helped Cas follow along with Dean's explanation.

“Yeah, Cas. That was a kink,” Dean agreed, “Just like they were pretending to be a delivery guy and a babysitter. That's called role-playing, and it's a kink, too.”

Cas was quiet for a moment after hearing this, letting his eyes wander back down to stare blankly at the table again. Dean figured that the guy must have been trying to wrap his angelic head around all this new stuff. But, as they sat in silence, Dean noticed that Cas's breathing was slowly starting to pick up. And he knew exactly what _that_ meant. It was only a matter of time before Cas looked up and said – 

“I wish to engage in intercourse, Dean,” he gulped, “Can we do it now?”

Dean gave a chuckle, as he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. Boy, that was quick. All it took for Cas to get horny, was the slightest mention of sex. Dean tossed the crumpled-up napkin on the table, before raising to his feet. Cas nearly jumped up, too; fingers twitching and breath quickening with excitement. 

“Okay. But, you'll have to put your tie on the door,” Dean mentioned, already sliding out of his jacket, “Just in case Sam comes back and -”

Before Dean could even finish his sentence, Cas disappeared from the room. The angel returned a second later with his tie missing and his chest heaving. Dean swallowed a large gulp, feeling a wave of arousal rush through his own body. Damn, Cas was so _hot_ when he wanted to have sex... The man quickly pulled his own shirt off over his head, before stepping forward to plant his mouth against Cas's. 

They kissed for a moment, while Dean tugged at his own pants. But, apparently, the angel thought the man was taking to long to get rid of his own clothes. Cas huffed a breath of annoyance, as he pulled away to rise his hand and make all their clothes magically disappear. As soon as they were naked, Dean's eyes fell down to see Cas's dick visibly throbbing. God, the thing was swollen and stiff already – and the sight made his own start to harden. Never, before being with Cas, did the sight of a hard dick arouse Dean this way. But the fact that it belonged to Cas made all the difference... 

Ready to get going, Dean kissed Cas's open mouth and reached down to wrap his hand around the angel's hot cock. He was trying to take his time; to tease Cas a little bit, before they got to the good stuff. But, the more Dean tried to be slow and caressing, the more eager Cas seemed to become. With a whimper, Cas reached up and gripped Dean tightly by the shoulders; forcing him to walk backward toward the bed. Dean was surprised at the angel's change of demeanor. He was used to Cas being a timid, cautious virgin; not an impatient, horny sex kitten. The difference was a bit of a shock to Dean's system – but he still found the change as sexy as hell. 

Dean fell to sit on the end of the bed and held both arms out, wanting Cas to get into his lap. But the angel had paused to stand in front of him and look down with worry. His blue eyes stared down at Dean's growing erection with anxiousness, as if he'd just remembered something. 

“We don't have anymore lubricant,” Cas reminded, his voice tainted with panic.

Dean could tell that Cas was freaking out on the inside. The angel probably thought that not having lubricant meant that they couldn't have sex at all. But, Dean knew better. Hoping to ease Cas's frantic mind, Dean carefully pulled the angel down into his lap. Cas's thick, pale thighs straddled Dean's waist, causing their dicks to rub against each other; both hot, stiff and dry. Dean reached up to trace Cas's bottom lip with the edge of his thumb, feeling the angel's hot breath rush over it. Lube be damned, Dean was going to make Cas come whether they had it or not...

“We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way,” Dean said calmly.

Cas was watching with studious eyes, as Dean gathered some saliva in his mouth and spit into his own hand. Afterward, he brought his wet palm down to grab both of their erections; stroking them together, as he looked back up to see Cas's reaction. It was obvious by the look of wonder in the angel's eyes, that he had never thought of using spit before. But there was no doubt that it turned him on. 

Cas whimpered and thrust a little harder into Dean's grasp, while his hands clutched Dean's neck and shoulders. He was rocking in the man's lap; forcing his cock to slide hard against Dean's. Ah, yeah, this was one of Dean's favorite parts of having sex with Cas. Watching – and feeling – Cas become desperate with need was the sexiest thing ever. 

“Dean,” the angel groaned, “faster.”

Dean complied with Cas's begging tone, tightening his fingers around their dicks and rubbing faster. With his free hand, Dean tilted Cas's head back to gain access to his straining neck. Dean pressed his lips to Cas's Adam's apple; sucking lightly at his tight muscles and feeling the air rush beyond his skin. God, he was breathing so hard, and moving with such desperation. Cas held the back of Dean's head as he thrust more; nearly rocking the whole bed. The poor guy had almost no control over his pelvis.

“I... I'm almost...” Cas gasped, voice high.

Dean felt the vibration of Cas's moan through his lips, as he mouthed at the angel's throat. He wasn't surprised at all, that Cas was already close to coming. The guy's over-powered sex drive was nothing new to him. But, as Dean's lips dropped to Cas's collar bone, he began to wonder if it was true; about him enjoying pain with his pleasure. Did pain actually turn Cas on? Did it help him get off, like he said it did? There was one way to find out...

Dean glanced up at Cas's heated face, before sliding his open mouth down over one of Cas's nipples. With a good amount of strength, Dean clamped his teeth down onto it; biting him with enough force to leave teeth marks. An obscene, throaty cry fell out of Cas's mouth from above; echoing around the room, and traveling straight to Dean's own cock. The angel hugged Dean's head harder against him; holding him there, as if he liked it. Cas's dick was suddenly pulsing in Dean's hand; splattering hot come all over his stomach. Dean blinked as Cas quaked on top of him, feeling shocked. Holy shit! Cas really _did_ enjoy the pain...

Cas let go of Dean's head and leaned back to look down at his own chest with surprise. The angel seemed baffled at his own body's response; like he wasn't expecting to come so quickly, because of the pain. Dean, however, felt he was on the verge of following right behind Cas. The man quickly scooped some of Cas's warm finish from his stomach and brought it to his dick; stroking himself with Cas's come. The feeling of wet, warm semen on his cock was just enough to send him over the edge.

“Ah! Shit! Yeah,” he moaned out loud.

Dean grunted as he felt pleasure racing through his body. The only thing he could do while he came, was cling to Cas's bare hip with his free hand and stare up at those gorgeous blue eyes. There was no better feeling in the world, than getting lost inside an orgasm, while staring at Cas's pretty face...

Once his cock had finished oozing out every last bit of white fluid, Dean found himself unable to support the weight of his own head. It fell back into Cas's cradling fingers, where he held it gently. Cas's mouth instantly lowered to pepper Dean's neck with kisses, while Dean slowed his hand to a stop. Ugh, Dean couldn't even think straight. His orgasm had fogged up his mind. The only thing he was aware of, was Cas's arms closing around him and the feeling of Cas's mouth latched to his neck. Man, he loved this. Dean loved finishing with Cas.

“That was amazing, Dean,” Cas stated, his chin resting against Dean's as they shared the same heavy breath, “and... I believe you are right. Pain does add to my pleasure.”

Dean smirked a little, feeling secretly smug. Damn right, Cas liked the pain. Biting him was all it took to make him come. Dean's blurry vision staying fixed on Cas's blue eyes; watching his expression grow with curiosity again.

“It makes me wonder,” Cas mused, raising his head, “What is _your_ kink, Dean?”

Dean thought for a second; actually taking the time to recall his sexual history. But his most recent orgasm made it difficult for him to remember anything... 

“I don't think I have one, Cas, baby,” Dean answered, “None, that I'm aware of.”

Cas seemed a little disappointed in Dean's reply. His expression turned a little gloomy and his eyes dropped away. What was the angel hoping to hear? Did he actually want Dean to have a kink? Dean hated seeing those blue eyes so full of remorse...

“But,” he spoke up, watching Cas's eyes brighten, “that doesn't mean we can't find one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat alone at the motel table, with his hands tucked neatly in his lap and his eyes glued to the door. The silence was almost deafening in the room, lacking even the subtle hum of an air conditioning unit. Dean was, of course, the constant thought in Castiel's mind while he sat quietly in the corner. The man was nearly always on the angel's mind. Dean had left the motel room on a mission, and had only been gone for twenty minutes. But those few minutes felt like an age to Castiel. He did not like being apart from Dean, especially for long instances. His body almost ached for the man to return; as if Dean carried a vital part of Castiel with him when he left...

The door suddenly opened before Cas's eyes.

The angel almost gasped with relief; hoping to see Dean's lovely figure waltz back into the room – but it wasn't Dean. It was Sam, who walked in. He was carrying his computer in the bend of his arm, and searching the room with confusion.

“Dean?” he called.

Sam glanced over to see Castiel sitting at the table, and stepped close to place his device down. His eyes flashed around the room once more, before he gave the angel a look of confusion.

“Where's Dean?” he asked, voice quieter.

Castiel shifted in his seat and took a breath of discomfort. He knew that the answer to Sam's question would be difficult to explain, without causing unpleasantness to befall their conversation... 

“He has gone to... purchase supplies,” Castiel answered carefully, before glancing away with embarrassment.

Sam slowly sat himself at the table across from the angel and opened his computer. It was apparent that he was not aware of Castiel's attempt at subtlety. 

“What supplies?” Sam asked, sounding curious.

Castiel could feel heat on his own face. He did not want to discuss this topic with Sam.

“Supplies of a, um, personal nature,” Cas offered.

Understanding seemed to fall over Sam's face, as he tacked away on his laptop. He paused to glance around a bit, seeming just as uncomfortable as Castiel.

“Oh. Right,” he mumbled, “...and he didn't take you with him?”

Castiel hung his head with shame, feeling overwhelmingly insecure. 

“Dean was concerned that I would not be able to control myself in an environment such as the one in which the supplies are located,” the angel answered truthfully.

Sam actually paused to look up at Castiel, with his eyebrows curved together and mouth open. It was clear that the angel's words had both shocked and repulsed Sam. Perhaps Castiel had said too much. He looked away from Sam's judging stare, as heat grew on his cheeks. Sam merely sighed and returned his attention to his work, as if he was attempting to dismiss the conversation altogether. And it made Castiel feel a bit guilty. He did not want to disgust Sam, or make him uncomfortable. Sam was Dean's brother, and Castiel's friend. For the sake of everyone's happiness, Cas wished for things between them to remain the same; unhindered by awkwardness. 

“Does my intimate relationship with your brother make you uncomfortable, Sam?” Castiel asked quietly. 

Sam took another breath and paused his work, before looking back up. Castiel could tell that the man was planning his words carefully; pondering on them with great concentration.

“Uhh... no,” he eventually answered, “I'm okay with it. You know, as long as I don't hear any war stories.”

Castiel tilted his head with confusion. War stories? What exactly was Sam talking about? Perhaps he used the term 'war stories' to refer to the intimate acts that Cas and Dean shared. The angel nodded to show his agreement. If Sam did not wish to hear about such things, then Castiel would absolutely oblige.

“Fair enough. I will try to refrain from mentioning the sexual interludes that Dean and I engage in, for you, Sam,” Cas smiled.

“I appreciate that,” Sam replied, making another face of distaste, before saying, “and I'm... I'm sorry again about sending you away...”

“It's okay, Sam,” Castiel assured, “I understood your motive. All is well, now.”

Sam nodded a little and gave a small smile, before returning his eyes to his computer screen. Castiel felt better, now that Sam was aware of his relationship with Dean. Hearing Sam's prayers of worry during intercourse had been difficult to endure. And Castiel was proud to see that, even though the situation made him uncomfortable, Sam was at least trying to accept it. That, alone, made Cas think more highly of Sam than he ever had before. 

As Castiel and Sam sat together at the table, the door across the room opened again.

The angel jumped to his feet instantly to watch the door open, feeling his excitement skyrocket. Dean casually entered the room, toting a black bag in hand. Castiel instinctively glanced over Dean's entire form as he entered, making sure he was still unharmed and unchanged. Upon seeing Sam at the table, Dean hid the bag from view; holding it behind his back, before Sam could see it.

“Hey,” Dean sang, edging close to the motel table, with his items behind him, “What, uh, what's the word, Sammy?”

Sam seemed unaware that Dean was harboring something behind him. The younger brother simply turned his computer toward the older; displaying something on the screen. 

“Well, I think we might have something,” Sam explained, “I got a message about a ghost who's been trying to possess people. He stays in an abandoned house during the day, and steals meat suits to walk around at night. It sounds like he's collecting ingredients for a spell or something.”

The entire time Sam spoke, Castiel was eying the bag behind Dean's back with curiosity. What sort of things had Dean purchased? Considering its large size, the man had gotten more than just lubricant. There seemed to be many things lurking within the black bag...

“So, what are we thinking? Roast the ghost?” Dean replied to his brother, while stepping closer to Cas.

“It's worth a shot,” Sam shrugged, agreeing with Dean's statement.

“Alright. Let's do it. Get the directions and we'll head out,” Dean instructed.

Sam immediately got up to follow his brother's suggestion; packing up his computer and heading across the room to get his jacket. But Castiel was frozen with defiance. The angel did not want to 'head out.' He wanted to be alone with Dean, and do inappropriate things with him. And see what was hidden in the black bag. Before Castiel could make any suggestions to stay, Dean leaned close to whisper to him.

“I already know what you're thinking,” the man breathed, his mouth very close to Cas's, “I know you want to do it. But, let's go do a little hunting first. We'll save this stuff for later and plan on having a damn good time. Okay, Cas, baby?”

Castiel watched Dean place the bag on the table, feeling an odd mixture of panic and disappointment. His body craved Dean's so badly, that it was nearly painful. And, even though his words were just, Dean seemed just as annoyed as Castiel. It seemed like he was trying to force himself to obey his own rules. There was an underlying heat in his green eyes; burning hot, just beneath his cool demeanor.

“And no kissing while we're out,” he warned, “I mean it.”

 

Dean didn't hold back, as he viciously tongued Cas's hot mouth and pulled at his dark hair. The angel shoved the man up against the wall, tugging Dean's jacket down his tense arms, while they kissed furiously. They were in one of the upstairs bedrooms, of the old abandoned house that they were supposed to be investigating. Sam was looking around in the basement far below them; actually focused on the mission. But Dean and Cas had wandered upstairs to be alone. 

“So much... for no kissing,” Dean panted into Cas's mouth, as he yanked the angel's tie free.

Dust clouded around them, as they stumbled and bumped into various items in the room. Cas forced his tongue back inside Dean's mouth to mute him, while he slid his hands up Dean's back. Dean's heart thumped boldly as he ripped open Cas's white shirt; hearing the buttons bounce to the floor. Feeling Cas's hot chest under his hands made Dean's dick twitch. Shit, they really needed to stop this. They really needed to find that ghost or whatever. But, dammit, Dean didn't want to stop. He didn't want to break away from Cas, even for a second. Ugh, Dean knew his little brother was probably looking for him, and there was some angry spirit floating around somewhere. But it felt so _good_ to make out with Cas. God, it was almost better than the actual _sex_...

Cas quickly slid Dean's jacket all the way down his arms, and the fabric fell to the dirty floor. In response, Dean pushed all the layers of Cas's clothes back from his shoulders, tugging them to his bent elbows and exposing the angel's top half. Dean's mouth dove into Cas's bare shoulder, giving the skin wet kisses, as he used his teeth to cover the spot in tiny bites. Cas gave a small 'mmm' and leaned inward more, proving that he liked being bitten.

In the midst of their hot embrace, the light fixture broke free from the ceiling. 

Dean and Cas both looked up at the sound of it crashing to the floor – and it brought their attention to the person standing by the window. It was the ghost; a man's spirit, in full form. The dead guy was glancing between Dean and Cas, and he was obviously pissed. For a moment, Dean forgot every single thing he was ever taught about ghosts. He was too busy feeling Cas's hand on his ass to recall any of them.

“ _Get out,_ ” the spirit demanded in a haunting tone. 

In a fit of rage, the ghost pushed the broken light fixture across the room; flinging it across the floor toward them. It was aimed right at Dean, and the man barely got out of the way in time; having to let go of Cas and jump to the side, to keep from getting hit. The light fixture smashed into the wall behind them instead.

Raw fury seemed to light up in Cas's blue eyes. The angel turned his deadly sight on the ghost across the room, as he took two hard steps in front of Dean. Cas planted both feet firmly on the floor and rose a hand toward the spirit – and the ghost suddenly burst into flames. Dean watched the spirit burn, unable to move, as its screams started echoing off the walls.

Dean knew that he should have been more concerned with the ghost, but he was completely distracted by Cas. The angel was standing powerfully still, with his clothes draping from his body and breezing around in the electric wind. His jaw was tight with determination, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple as his eyes glowed with raw energy. Cas was using his celestial power without hesitation; without _mercy_. In that moment, Cas was a total badass... and it turned Dean on more than he would have ever imagined.

The spirit eventually vanished into thin air, having been burned to nothing. Dean's eyes stayed glued to Cas, as the angel slowly lowered his hand and turned back to face him. Dean could barely breathe. Holy shit, that was awesome! That was so freaking _hot!_ Seeing Cas put his powers to use was better than watching porn! Cas's blue eyes glanced up and down Dean's whole body, like he was making sure Dean was okay.

“Are you ready to finish, Dean?” the angel asked, eyes dropping to Dean's crotch.

Dean followed Cas's sight downward, and realized that he'd been holding himself. Dean was pressing his open palm against his own dick through his jeans; clutching his own cock, without even being aware of it. The man let go of himself, as his eyes wandered back to Cas's.

“ _Yes,_ ” he groaned, wanting to come so bad.

That was apparently all Cas needed to hear. The angel instantly dropped to his knees in front of Dean, and yanked his pants open enough to pull out his throbbing dick. Dean lifted his hand to bite his knuckle, as he watched Cas slide his mouth over his cock; letting it go all the way to the back of his throat. Dean didn't have control over his body at all. His hips were thrusting on their own, and his hands were reaching down to hold Cas's head without his consent. Whimpers were falling out of him repeatedly, while Cas's cheeks hollowed around his dick. Oh, God! He was going to come! Cas's blue-eyed stare was what finally sent Dean over the edge.

“Gah!” he panted, “Yes... Cas... _ahh!_ ”

Dean could feel himself releasing at the back of Cas's throat – when he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Dean was in the middle of trembling with his orgasm, when he pulled his dick from Cas's mouth. His erection slid out with a slick 'pop,' leaving Cas's open mouth wet and vacant. A few more spurts of come landed on the floor between them, as Cas looked up at him in question. Oh, shit, Sam's footsteps were getting closer! Dean needed to tell Cas that Sam was coming up the stairs, but he couldn't speak. He could barely even think. For God's sake, he was still in the middle of having an orgasm!

The footsteps drew closer to the door, and Cas seemed to realize what was happening. The angel quickly jumped up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. His magic touch returned Dean's clothes to their original state; covering him, and hiding his wet dick. Cas did the same thing to his own clothes, just in time for the door to fly open. Dean watched with blurry eyes, as his little brother ran in holding a shotgun at the ready. Sam glanced around the room, and lowered the gun when he found that Dean and Cas were alone.

“Are you guys okay?” he asked, “I heard a bang and some screams.”

Dean found it hard to focus, as his mind was clouded with his recent orgasm. He held onto Cas's arm, to keep his weak legs from giving out. A bang? Some screams? What was Sam talking about? The only thing Dean remembered was how hot Cas was... Thankfully, Cas answered for them.

“I dispensed with the spirit. There is nothing more to be done here,” Cas answered.

Sam glanced between them with confusion, but seemed to accept Cas's reply.

“Okay,” the kid said, blinking strangely, “Is it gone, or...?”

“Yes. I laid it to rest. In a manor of speaking,” Cas replied carefully.

Sam nodded a little. Dean wondered what Cas had really done to the poor bastard, but he wasn't going to ask. It didn't look like Sammy was going to ask, either. Neither of them were going to question an angel's methods. 

“Then, I guess we're done here,” Sam shrugged.

Dean finally managed to catch his breath, and gave his brother a nod.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “Let's go.”

Sam led the way out of the room, and Cas followed closely behind him. On the way out, the angel tossed a smirk at Dean over his shoulder: as if he was saying, _'you're welcome'_. Dean swallowed a large gulp, as he used his wobbly legs to keep up with his brother and angel. He was suddenly remembering the recent conversation they had about kinks... 

And Dean knew that Cas at maximum angel power was definitely on his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah. Power-house Cas is definitely one of my favorites. :) I really hope that I'm making progress with this revision. Let me know, is things sound weird or out of place in this fic. I'll try to fix it for you. :) And, for those of you who have never read this story before: What do you think is in the bag? ;) More smutty goodness is on the way! Thank you guys so much for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Impala slowly rolled back into the motel parking lot, just as the sky above was fading into a deep, rich purple. From the backseat, Castiel witnessed Dean reaching into his pocket. Sam was guiding the car into the space in front of their room, while Dean quickly retrieved some money from his wallet. As Sam reached for the ignition to turn the car off, Dean caught him by the arm.

“Hey,” the older brother said, holding some money out to the younger, “Can you go get some pizza, Sam? You know... From the next town over?”

Sam's eyes instantly filled with suspicion, as they narrowed toward Dean. In the backseat, Castiel was fully aware of what Dean was trying to do. The man was literally trying to buy some time for the two of them to be alone together... Sam searched his brother's expression carefully, but took the money anyway.

“Okay...” he mumbled, sounding skeptical.

Dean cleared his throat and grinned, letting his green eyes flicker away with embarrassment. 

“And take your time,” he added, face tinted with red.

Before Sam could respond, Dean was getting out of the car. Castiel instantly followed, not wanting to miss a moment with Dean. The angel could feel the younger brother's eyes on them, as he and Dean started off toward the motel room. A small amount of excitement manifested in Cas's stomach, as the Impala backed out of the space. The vehicle pulled away – carrying Sam away with it – as the two of them entered the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Dean leaned close to Cas and took hold of his trench coat; rubbing the fabric between his fingers and staring at Cas seductively. Dean seemed eager to touch Castiel, as if he'd been waiting to do it all day. It was clear that he wanted to say something as well. His mouth opened but he seemed hesitant; taking a few seconds to build up his courage. Perhaps there was something personal on his mind; something that he was afraid to speak of. Was that why he couldn't meet Castiel's eyes?

“Cas,” the man eventually uttered, leaning extremely close, “... I wanna try something.”

“Okay,” Castiel nodded at once. 

Cas was always ready to give Dean anything that he required, and this new request was no exception. Dean took the time to rest his forehead against the angel's, and their eyes finally met in close proximity. Castiel absorbed the perfect green color of Dean's eyes, once again taken by their astounding beauty.

“When I first met you, back in that barn,” Dean recalled, his hot breath brushing over Castiel's lips, “you tried to impress me with your wings... and I want you to do that again -”

“Of course, Dean, I – ”

“ – while you're on top of me,” the man concluded with a smirk.

An uneasy mix of worry and fear rose in Castiel's chest, as he searched Dean's open eyes. Dean wasn't just asking for Castiel to display his true form – he was asking for Castiel to display it _during intercourse_. The mere thought of exposing the slightest amount of grace during such a physical act was almost inconceivable. Dean did not know what he was asking of Castiel. He was not aware of how harmful it could be...

“That is a very dangerous idea,” Castiel stated, shaking his head a little.

“Why?” Dean asked, seeming disappointed.

“When I display a piece of my true form, it is my _actual_ true form, Dean. I must open the door that holds me inside this vessel. And, if it opens too far...” Castiel paused to gulp, imagining the horrid things that could happen to Dean, if he were to lose control, “... My grace could burst forth, and it would have terrible consequences for you.” 

“What? You'd burn my eyes out, like Pamela?” Dean asked, sounding appalled. 

“Never,” Castiel gasped, staring into the very same beautiful eyes they were speaking of, “Dean, I would _never_ allow that to happen to you. Which is why I cannot do it.”

Although Castiel was firm in his opinion, it seemed like his words made no impact on Dean. The man brought his hand up to cup the angel's face; green eyes glowing with warmth, and lips smiling with confidence.

“Cas, I trust you. I know you won't blind me, or smite me, or whatever the hell else you're afraid might happen. It's just... I – I think it might turn me on,” he explained softly.

Castiel swallowed harshly again, feeling torn. He didn't know if he could trust his own willpower during intercourse. There was a chance that he might want to break free of his vessel, and would be unable to stop himself from doing it... But Dean's pleading, emerald eyes were so full of desire. It was clear that he wanted this, no matter how dangerous it was...

“Please, baby?” he purred, caressing the edge of Castiel's jaw. 

Castiel's shoulders lowered with defeat. There was no way he could deny anything to Dean... 

“Though I strongly disagree with this,” Cas sighed, “... I suppose I can attempt it. For you, Dean. But I want you to stop me if you feel threatened in any way. Perhaps you could state a word or phrase, to let me know of your distress.”

Dean's eyes lit up with surprise, as he blinked a few times in bewilderment.

“Did... did you just ask me for a safeword?” he mumbled. 

Dean must have witnessed the look of confusion on Castiel's face, because he quickly shook his head to dismiss the question.

“Nevermind,” he said, “Okay, fine. If I feel like you're getting a little too 'holy' while we're doing it, I'll say... um... 'White Castle.' Alright?”

“White Castle,” Castiel repeated, nodding, “Very well.”

The angel made a mental note of this agreement; forcing himself to remember that the words 'White Castle' meant that Dean was in danger. The man returned the nod, before leaning in to press his lips to Cas's. In an effort to conserve precious time, Castiel placed a hand on each of their bodies to disrobed them with his grace. It was apparent, by Dean's lack of surprise, that the man was getting use to Castiel flashing their clothes away. Dean only glanced down to see their nudity, before bringing his hands up to slide around the angel's bare back. 

Dean held Cas tight against him, as he walked toward the table. He broke away momentarily, to reach into the large black bag. Castiel watched and waited to see what he would retrieve; still potently curious, as to what the bag contained. Unfortunately, Dean only retrieved a new tube of lubricant, leaving the rest of the sizable contents a mystery. 

“What's in there, Dean?” Castiel asked, eying the bag with wonder.

“Uh... I'll show you later,” Dean promised.

The man deliberately pushed the bag away, before tugging Castiel close to him again. Dean led him toward the beds, and paused by the first to break the seal on the tube of lubricant. Castiel watched with hungry eyes, as the man crawled onto the open mattress. The sight of Dean's heavy scrotum hanging between his thighs as he was on his hands and knees made arousal jolt through Castiel's entire body. Once he was close to the headboard, Dean flipped over to lay on the bed; resting up on his elbows, to give Cas a smirk.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean grinned, pouring some lubricant onto his own, hardening member, “don't be shy.”

Castiel took steadying breaths, as he ventured close to the bed. He gradually crawled toward Dean with shaky limbs; slowly straddling his waist. Dean raised to ready the angel for intercourse; reaching between Cas's legs to rub lubricant against his entrance. Castiel held onto Dean's broad shoulders and silently braced himself. He desperately hoped he would be able to restrain himself for Dean's sake. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause Dean any pain...

After tossing the tube away, Dean laid flat on his back; getting into a more comfortable position on the bed. His hands rested on Castiel's thighs and his green eyes stared up at the angel's face, as if he was waiting for a show to begin.

“Work your holy magic, my sweet angel food cake,” the man smirked.

Although he was intrigued by the strange nickname Dean had given him, Castiel turned his attention to the task at hand. He reached down to hold Dean's erection steady and quickly slid down onto it, once again embracing the sting of pain that shot through his body at the sudden penetration. The angel started out slow with his movements; gently easing up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm. As Dean's erection began to feel better inside him, Castiel carefully allowed his celestial being to reverberate from his vessel.

The lights in the room began to flicker, as the angel brought his grace forth. His wings were the first thing to manifest; spreading out wide behind him. Castiel concentrated his focus on Dean below him; making sure to be careful with the man, whose green eyes were wide and searching all over him. Cas continued to bounce as he let his true form shine through his vessel. He allowed his wings to stretch to their full capacity; noticing that he was almost able to feel open air against each and every feather. The angel was aware that the loose items in the room were beginning to shake. The lights were shining brighter, the dresser was quivering, and the windows were rattling verbally. Castiel felt larger, and more sensitive to touch. The more he came forth from his vessel, the more sensation he was able to feel...

Castiel bounced faster; beginning to pant out loud as his body glowed. He could feel Dean's erection inside his celestial body, now; penetrating his grace with full force. His heightened angelic senses were able to perceive more than his vessel could ever have. It was like experiencing intercourse in a whole new dimension; one full of intense pleasure, and raw emotion. As Castiel let out a groan, his angelic voice was enough to burst both lights on the ceiling. The room went dark, with the exception of his glowing celestial form.

The man below Castiel was gasping for air; wide eyes nearly unblinking, as he watched the angel bouncing before him. In that moment, Dean was so fragile. He was so tiny, so _human_. Beholding Dean in all of his precious beauty, made Castiel realize the potency of his affections. 

“I love you,” the angel groaned.

 

Dean couldn't blink away from Cas's body. The guy was glowing on top of him. Literally glowing! Cas's ocean eyes were now electrically blue, and the shadows of his wings were stretched out against the wall behind him. Cas was clenching around Dean's dick tighter than he ever had before; muscles hot and flexed, while he bounced harder and faster. Damn, Dean had been absolutely right. Seeing Cas come out to play was the hottest shit ever. Dean was close to coming already. Above him, Cas's mouth fell open.

“ _Olani hoath ol,_ ” the angel groaned loudly.

The sound reverberated through the whole room, like a clap of thunder. Dean stared up at Cas in amazement, hearing the alien words fall out of his panting mouth. The man had no idea what the angel just said, but _damn._ It sounded as hot as hell. Dean rocked his hips more fiercely into the glowing angel, feeling on the very edge of finishing. Oh, God, if he could just hear Cas speak again. If he could only hear him say one more thing in that foreign tongue, Dean was sure to come...

“Cas... ah... baby,” he moaned, hoping to get Cas to talk back to him.

“ _Olani hoath ol, Dean,_ ” Cas repeated.

Hearing Cas speak his name with that foreign accent was all it took for orgasm to take Dean over. He groaned out in pleasure, as he felt his dick pulsing inside Cas. In the rush of orgasm, Dean saw Cas pause to look down. Apparently, the angel could somehow _feel_ Dean releasing inside him, because Cas brought a hand to rest on his stomach, while he let out an erotic cry of surprise. Dean knew that Cas's dick was pulsing, too, because he could feel the hot liquid splattering up his stomach and chest – and there was a lot more of it than usual. Dean was completely covered in the white stuff.

When Dean could feel himself flinching with sensitivity, he finally let his hips slow to a stop. The two of them sat in the glow of Cas's grace, as they both recovered from the effects of hot sex. Dean watched in stunned silence, as Cas's shininess started to slowly fade out. His big eyes dimmed into their usual deep blue again, and the shadows of his wings slowly disappeared from the wall. They stayed still in the dark for a minute; just panting, and blinking toward each other.

Feeling at a loss for words, Dean tried to wipe some of the gooey come off his body, before raising his hand to grab Cas by the arm. He pulled the angel down into his arms, letting Cas lay on top of him and catch his breath. Cas gently fell against him; struggling to breathe, as his hands clutched Dean shakily. Dean held him close and smiled, feeling proud. He knew Cas could do it. Hell, he always had faith in Cas, when it came to angel matters. There was just one, little thing that Dean was curious about... 

“Cas,” Dean panted, “what did... you say just... a second ago?”

Cas raised his head in the dark. Dean could faintly see a bit of confusion on the angel's face, as they stared at each other.

“I... I said 'I love you,' Dean. Didn't you hear me?” he asked.

Dean grinned. It seemed that Cas didn't even know that he was talking in a different language, just a second ago...

“Oh, I heard you,” Dean nodded, wiping some sweat from Cas's temple, “but I think you were speaking in Enochian.”

Cas gulped and huffed a breath, before letting his head fall against Dean's chest again. It was apparent that letting his angelic self come out to play had drained Cas's energy. His shaky arms tightened around Dean in the dark, trying to embrace him with as much effort as he could muster. Dean hugged him back, too; unable to keep the smile from his lips. They laid in silence for a moment, just lingering in peacefulness. While he dragged his fingertips up and down Cas's moist back, Dean wondered if the guy knew how much he loved him...

“Just in case you forgot,” Dean whispered against the top of Cas's head, “I love you back.”

“I know, Dean,” Cas replied happily, his lips moving against Dean's chest, “How could I ever forget?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: When I first wrote this, I was taking requests, and one of the requests happened to be, "Please write a scene where Castiel speaks Enochian and Dean gets off on it." So, to kill two birds with one stone, I had Castiel turn celestial during sex; thus incorporating both BAMF!Cas kink and the Enochian kink into one scene. Cool, huh? :) Again, that was when I wrote this story for the first time, waaay back in January 2014. (Omg, has it really been two years?! Where has the time gone?! Wth?!!) I hope this chapter is still as hot today, as it was way back then. lol. :) Thank you all so much, for reading and commenting! You guys are the best! :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A small, cool breeze brushed over Dean's exposed chest and arms, while he lay in bed. He was still in the fog of sleep, with his eyes closed and his mind trying to wake up. He didn't know where that breeze was coming from, but it was cold enough to make a shiver race up his back. The man rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders; trying to stay warm and keep sleeping. He could feel light shining on him, but it was still not enough to keep him warm. Geez, How did the motel room get so cold?

There was a distant chirp of a bird nearby; echoing, like it was far away.

Dean's eyebrows came together when he recognized the sound. What the hell? Was there a freaking bird in the room? Dean forced his eyes open to search the room - and found the morning sun shining directly on him from above. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light, as the bed around him came into focus. The white sheets were almost glowing. But, beyond the mattress, there were trees. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around in awe, seeing tall green trees everywhere. It took him a second to realize that the bed he was laying in had been placed in the middle of a sunlit meadow. The bed was sitting in a sea of lush green grass, where the morning dew was still clinging to the blades. Dean blinked up at the tall trees, seeing sunshine cascading through the high leaves and branches. Birds were singing from all corners of the forest in the stillness of the morning. A touch of fear came over Dean as he took in his new surroundings. Where the hell was he? What happened to the motel room?

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean sat up in bed to look behind him, at the sound of Cas's voice. The angel was sitting naked on the edge of the bed, facing the forest with his pale legs crossed in front of him and hands tucked in his lap. There was a sweet smile on his pink lips, as his bright blue eyes looked at Dean from over his shoulder. Dean was relieved to see Cas there. The guy was acting absolutely calm, and his relaxed composure made Dean realize that being in this forest was probably all Cas's fault. The angel had probably gotten bored through the night and decided to pop the whole bed to some random forest. Dean wanted to be upset about waking up in a meadow while he was naked in a motel bed... But how could he be upset, when Cas looked so good next to him? Seeing the morning sun sparkling on his angel's bare skin was just too beautiful to complain about.

“Uh... Good morning,” Dean replied, glancing through the trees to make sure there weren't any perverts spying on them, “Where are we?”

Cas must have noticed Dean's paranoia, because he reached back to rest a comforting hand on his arm.

“It's alright, Dean,” Cas assured softly, “I know how you like for us to be completely alone. I used to come here often. There are no people here. Only us.”

Cas gave Dean a meaningful smile, before turning his attention back to the tree tops. Dean gulped and sat up even further, letting his sight wander around. He was still unsure about being in this strange place... but he couldn't deny that it was beautiful. The grass was so green, the trees were nice and spaced out, the air was fresh and clean, and the sun shined down on it all with such warmth. This was the kind of place that belonged on a postcard or something. 

Dean inched over to Cas on the bed; scooting close to the angel's bare back. While the man glanced at the splendor of the morning forest, though, his brother suddenly came to mind. Oh, shit. Where was Sammy? Was he okay? Was he alone somewhere, wondering where his brother was? 

“What – what about Sam?” Dean asked, eying Cas's neck.

“He came back to the motel room after you fell asleep,” Cas answered, his sight still set on the trees, “I saw the Impala pull up to the room, and I could have dressed you and left you alone in bed, so that Sam wouldn't see us together but... I have to admit, I was selfish. I wanted to keep you to myself a while longer. So, before Sam came inside, I left him a small note and brought us here.”

Dean stared at Cas's soft-looking back, feeling torn. On one hand, he felt bad about leaving Sam alone again for the millionth time – but, on the other hand, he felt kind of flattered. It wasn't everyday, that he was kidnapped out of _love._ Although he felt guilty about Sam, Dean supposed that being in this forest would be fine, as long as Cas could return them. In fact, it was more than fine. Dean was starting to come to the conclusion that Cas had the best hiding spots in the world. 

Feeling a smile on his own face, Dean leaned over to slide his arms around his angel's warm torso. He held Cas's warm back to his own chest, as he lowered his lips to Cas's neck. Ah, man, the taste of Cas's salty skin was the single greatest flavor to wake up to. Although Dean's arms tightened around Cas's chest and stomach, and his tongue trailed over Cas's sensitive neck, the angel seemed to hardly notice. Cas seemed like he was deep in thought or something, as he stared up toward the tree tops. Dean paused his affectionate kissing and tried to follow Cas's line of sight; to figure out what the hell the guy was staring at. But Dean couldn't tell what he was seeing.

“What are you looking at, Cas, baby?” Dean purred, sliding a hand between the angel's thighs to gain his attention.

“The bees,” Cas answered quietly.

Dean tilted his head back up to search the trees a little better, and found an actual bee hive hanging from a limb a few yards away. Bees were swarming around it in the morning sun; buzzing around and doing their regular 'bee' thing. Dean shifted on the bed to lean his head over Cas's shoulder to look at him properly. He was trying to read Cas's expression, to figure out what he was feeling. His blue eyes were quizzical, and his lips were pressed together in a straight line.

“What's on your mind?” Dean asked.

With a deep breath, Cas brought his hand up to rest it on one of Dean's arms.

“Dean. Do... do you think insects _enjoy_ mating, as we enjoy intercourse?” the angel breathed, “Do you think they are capable of feeling all of the sensations associated with it? Do they crave it with as much passion as we do?”

Dean blinked at his angel with sheer bewilderment. Insect mating? What the hell was Cas talking about? How long had he been sitting there, just thinking about stuff like this? Dean gently rubbed Cas's bare chest and glanced around, trying to come up with some kind of answer. How the hell was Dean supposed to respond to that?

“Uh... I don't know, Cas... Maybe? I mean, They've gotta have some kind of incentive to keep doing it, right?” he whispered, brushing his fingertips along Cas's dick for added effect.

Dean's answer, though, didn't seem good enough for Cas. His blue eyes only stared more fiercely toward the beehive, as he clung to Dean's arm.

“Their mating rituals are pure, and with purpose,” Cas mumbled, “It was not intended for them to alter it. But, is it possible that bees sting each other during intercourse? Do birds peck at each other, while they mate? Do they desire pain with their pleasure...” Cas finally looked at Dean, with his eyes full of anguish, “... in the same manor that I do?”

Dean's heart almost broke in half, seeing the worry and guilt glowing in Cas's eyes. Ah, hell. Was Cas feeling bad about liking pain? The poor guy looked so damn remorseful.

“Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head, “Birds and bees are _birds and bees._ They're entirely different from us. So what, if you like it rough? Lots of people do, you know. There's no need to be ashamed of it.”

There was an internal war written in Cas's expression as he stared at Dean; as if he wanted to believe it, but he just couldn't. Dean could understand why it was hard for Cas to accept that he liked something that seemed sinful. Cas was an angel; meant to be the purest thing to walk the earth. Having dirty, hot sex all the time was bound to be weighing on his mind. But Dean didn't like seeing the guilt in his eyes. Cas didn't need to feel guilty about something that wasn't a sin...

“Cas... Baby,” Dean said gently, trying his best to be comforting, “you don't have to feel bad. I know it's hard for you to understand, being an angel and all... but liking pain is no big deal. You don't have to 'mate' like a bird, man. You can have sex anyway you want to. And I'll _definitely_ be there to help.”

Dean grabbed Cas's dick and squeezed it for good measure; trying to drive home the point and make him smile at the same time. And it worked. A tiny grin finally returned to Cas's lips, as he looked down to see Dean's hand on him. Dean stroked him a little bit, too; wanting to sooth his distress. The man kissed his way up the angel's arm – before pausing to bite down on his soft shoulder. Cas gasped a little at the sudden love-bite, turning his head to meet Dean's eyes with surprise.

“You may not be a bee, Dean,” Cas gulped, seeming extremely horny all of the sudden, “but you certainly sting like one.”

Dean smirked, as he kept pumping Cas's cock in the glow of the morning sunshine. He took Cas's words as a compliment. As long as Cas enjoyed it, Dean didn't mind stinging his angel... His _bird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, title drop. ;) It might be kind of short, but this chapter is my favorite chapter of "Birds and Bees." I'm not sure why. I guess it's because I love picturing Dean and Cas in beautiful places; just sitting around talking, and watching the bees. :) I hope you've enjoyed this fluffy, sweet chapter, too. :) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! The next chapter - which includes more smut - will be out soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“So, uh... Where did you guys go last night, anyway?” Sam asked casually.

The younger Winchester was sitting in the front seat of the Impala, fiddling with the cap from his water bottle. Castiel was perched directly behind him in the backseat, and they were both waiting for Dean to return from the convenience store in front of the car. Silence had grown awkwardly between the two of them in Dean's absence, and Castiel assumed that Sam was trying to make small talk to fill the void. Cas supposed that he could talk to Sam freely, so long as it would help pass the time.

“A small clearing in northern California,” the angel answered quietly. 

Through the windshield, Castiel could see Dean getting in line at the cash register. There were only a few items in his hands, so it wouldn't take him long to return to the car.

“Did you have to take the whole bed?” Sam mumbled, sounding confused, “I mean, it was a little weird seeing a huge gaping hole in the middle of our motel room.”

“I'm very certain that it would have been much 'weirder' for you to have seen your brother and I tangled together in an intimate embrace,” the angel replied boldly.

From the backseat, Castiel could see Sam shaking his head and sighing.

“Wow,” he gulped, “Thanks for the blunt honesty, Cas.”

Hearing the tone of bitterness in Sam's voice made Castiel feel a bit guilty. Perhaps he'd said too much again. Perhaps Castiel had accidentally referred to a 'war story' that Sam wanted no part of.

“My apologies,” Cas muttered quietly.

Sam shook his head again, probably to dismiss the entire conversation, as he sat up straight to look through the windshield. Beyond the glass, Dean was finally striding out of the store with a bag in hand. He was in the middle of placing his cell phone back in his pocket, when he flashed a smile toward the Impala – and Castiel could feel his entire body tense up at the sight. Cas had seen that smile before. It was the same playful, erotic grin that Dean had been wearing that very same morning, when he was biting Castiel's shoulder in the meadow... Dean rounded the hood and climbed into the car, which finally broke the uncomfortable silence between Sam and Cas.

“Here you go, Sammy,” Dean said, tossing a candy bar to his brother, “I got us a reservation at the Starlight Motel. It's in Colorado, right? What did Bobby say was happening there, again?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, pulling out his own phone to read from it, “he said that all the bodies that are showing up in the morgue are missing their hearts. But strange part is, that there aren't any wounds. It's like the organs just vanish from inside their chests.”

The entire time Sam talked, Dean was looking at Castiel through the rear view mirror. His green eyes seemed like they were holding in a secret. The smirk on his mouth was teasingly smug; grinning with pride and lust. Castiel stared back at him with intense curiosity, knowing there was something on his mind; something _erotic_...

“What do you think? Witches?” Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

Dean's eyes flitted forward, as he suddenly reached down to start up the car. 

“Sounds like it,” he answered, “Colorado, here we come.”

For the next few hours, Castiel and the Winchesters made their way down the highway in almost complete silence. Castiel met Dean's eyes in the rear-view mirror frequently; always holding on to his stare for as long as possible. The angel could tell that the man was planning to do something sexual with him. Dean was driving faster than normal, and appeared restless in his seat. And his eagerness to reach their destination seemed to project onto Castiel himself. Cas knew that Dean's imagination was nearly boundless, when it came to intercourse. There was no telling what pleasureful ideas he had lurking in his mind...

Toward nightfall, Dean finally pulled off on an exit near the suburbs of Bolder, Colorado. Castiel's heart rate increased dramatically, when the glowing neon sign for the Starlight Motel came into view. It would be only a matter of minutes, now, before he and Dean were alone again. Dean's eyes kept flickering at Castiel through the mirror, as he pulled into the parking lot. Even though their excitement was almost tangible, Sam seemed to remain oblivious to their constant staring.

“Don't you want to check with the police first?” Sam asked, giving his brother a confused look.

“Not tonight,” Dean replied, pulling into a parking space, “I've got plans.”

“Plans?” Sam repeated, sounding lost, “What plans? What could you possibly – ” 

A look of nausea fell over Sam's face, as he suddenly glanced between Dean and Castiel. 

“Oh, god... _Again?_ ” he grumbled, his nausea fading into annoyance, “You guys are gonna do it _again?_ I'm still here, you know! What am I suppose to do, huh? Wait outside 'til you finish?”

“No,” Dean answered, letting his smile remain as he turned off the engine, “When I made reservations, I got you your own room, Sam.”

Before Sam could object, Dean was already getting out of the car. Castiel quickly exited the backseat to follow closely behind Dean. He was desperate to know what the man had been thinking all day; to find out what he had planned for them to do tonight. Sam sighed loudly, as he stood up and slammed the car door behind him. It was obvious that Sam was not pleased about being separated from them so often. 

“I'll just go get the keys then, shall I?” he spat with acid, before turning on his heel.

As Sam stalked off toward the motel lobby, Castiel ventured with Dean to the back of the Impala. The man used his key to pop open the trunk and retrieved his duffel bag, before glancing around the vacant parking lot and pulling Cas close to him.

“I've got something for you,” he whispered with a grin.

“What?” Castiel croaked out, desperate for answers.

Dean's grin widened, as he reached into his pocket – and pulled out a small bottle of honey. Castiel eyed the golden container, feeling instantly nostalgic. The conversation they had shared that morning about birds and bees immediately returned to Cas's mind. Again, the angel recalled the man biting on his shoulder. Castiel could almost feel the sting of Dean's sharp teeth arousing his body once more. Cas looked back up at Dean, feeling himself already starting to harden in his pants.

“Wh – what are we going to do with that, Dean?” he breathed.

Dean tucked the bottle back into his jacket pocket, as he allowed his tongue to roll across his bottom lip. Castiel watched the wet muscle move, craving to feel it on every portion of his body...

“You're getting ready to find out,” he purred sneakily.

Castiel's body ached all the way to his toes, at the sound of lust in Dean's voice. The man shut the trunk and led the way around the car, with Castiel on his heels. Blood was already beginning to pump faster toward Castiel's pelvis as he walked; reminding him of his own steadily-rising erection. Sam returned from the motel lobby, just as Dean and Castiel stepped up onto the curb. The younger brother was grimacing with annoyance, as he tossed a key to the older. Sam held up his own key for a moment, displaying the number.

“My room is right next to yours,” Sam pointed out, squinting his eyes with austerity, “so keep it down.”

Dean pushed Castiel toward the door to room thirteen, as he gave his brother a cheeky smile.

“Whatever you say, Sam. Just don't come-a-knockin',” Dean warned.

Castiel saw Sam roll his eyes in retort, before Dean shoved him the rest of the way into their room and shut the door. The man flipped the light on and slung his duffel bag onto the table, before grabbing the front of Cas's shirt. With a forceful yank, Dean plunged his lips to Cas's; instantly sliding his tongue inside Cas's mouth and wiggling it around with enthusiasm. The angel sighed at the familiar taste, and could feel his heart beginning to pound with yearning. Castiel had craved to kiss Dean just like this, all day long. Dean, though, pulled away before Cas could fully enjoy it.

“Can you take our clothes off?” the man requested, pulling the bottle of honey from his pocket.

Castiel did as Dean asked; raising both hands and using his grace to disrobe them instantly. Their eyes briefly searched over each others' bare bodies – taking in the glorious sight of exposed skin and genitals once again – before Dean stepped toward the table. Cas watched him rip open his duffel bag, admiring every last inch of his naked body. From the big bag, Dean pulled out a smaller one – One that Castiel instantly recognized as the same that contained their sexual supplies. Curiosity returned to the angel, as he saw Dean take the lubricant from it and tuck the rest away. There appeared to be more things in the black bag. Soft things. Colorful things...

“What else is in there, Dean?” Castiel asked, still wondrous.

Upon hearing Castiel's question, Dean quickly crumpled up the black bag and shoved it back in the larger one, seeming secretive. It was apparent that Dean wasn't ready to share the contents with Castiel yet. The man swiped the lubricant off the table, before turning to face Cas again. 

“I'll show you later,” he promised, “Get on the bed, baby.”

Though Castiel's interest about the bag was peaked, he obeyed Dean; turning to stride over to the bed and climb onto it. Dean was close behind him the whole time, with a bottle of lubricant in one hand and a bottle of honey in the other. The man dropped both items on the bed near the pillows, before leaning down to capture Castiel's mouth again. One of Dean's hands pressed flat against Cas's chest, pushing the angel back to lay him down. Castiel lowered himself at Dean's touch, letting Dean hover over him on the mattress.

As they kissed passionately, Castiel could feel Dean nibbling on his bottom lip. His teeth bit down with a moderate amount of force; just enough to draw out the pain. Castiel sighed erotically at the sensation as his pelvis rocked urgently. The desire for pain was back again; prompting Castiel's body to act without him. The angel rubbed his hands along the man's heated body, wanting him to satisfy this unexplainable urge. Dean plucked his mouth free to look down at Castiel with hazy lust.

“I... I know I'm not good at doing this,” he breathed, “but, I figured the honey might help.”

Castiel stared up at the vibrant green hue of Dean's eyes, feeling confused.

“What are you talking about, Dean?” he asked.

“Just relax,” Dean assured, “and bear with me.”

Before Castiel could question him again, Dean was pressing his lips to the angel's neck. The man's mouth traveled downward slowly; pecking Cas's shoulder and collar bone with kisses, as he inched down the bed. Cas raised to his elbows to watch Dean slide downward, feeling his erection throb with impatience. Upon approaching Castiel's chest, Dean paused to bite one of Cas's nipples; clamping his teeth down hard onto the sensitive nub. Cas groaned at the pleasureful feeling of pain shooting through his body. It seemed to travel straight to his hard shaft; causing it to flicker around with eagerness. Dean grinned at Castiel's reaction, before continuing on.

Once he reached Cas's navel, Dean sat up on the bed. He straddled the angel's lower legs and looked down at Castiel's erection, seeing it lay heavily against Cas's lower stomach. There was a subtle look of determination on Dean's face, as he grabbed the bottle of honey. Castiel watched him retrieve the golden bottle, feeling curious. What was he going to do with it? Dean glanced up to give Cas another smirk, as he popped the lid open.

“I won't be as good as you,” Dean admitted. 

Castiel was still unsure of what Dean was referring to... But, it all became a little clearer, when Dean began to pour the honey onto Cas's erect member. Cas whimpered a little, feeling the thick goo roll slowly down his shaft; pooling on his stomach and against his scrotum. Dean allowed the honey to flow until the entire area was coated in the sticky substance. 

Once he was satisfied with the amount of honey, Dean closed the bottle and tossed it away. The man lowered himself toward the bed, until his mouth was nearly an inch from Cas's erection. There was a smirk on his lips; sinful and beautiful all at once. His eyes remained locked with Castiel's, as his tongue fell out to lick a line up the honey-covered shaft.

A groan burst from the angel, at the feeling of Dean's wet tongue on his erection. Dean seemed to approve of the sound, because he suddenly opened his mouth wide in order to slide the throbbing organ inside it. Castiel's eyes grew with delight, as Dean began to bob his head; stimulating the honey-soaked shaft with his heated mouth. Dean couldn't take the entire erection in the same way Cas usually could, but the angel didn't mind. The honey was causing Dean's mouth to salivate; making it extremely wet and slippery. 

While Dean's head rose and fell rhythmically, Castiel could feel the man's sharp teeth scraping along the sensitive muscle. It wasn't deliberate, but Cas could feel it echoing pleasure through his body. The pain was so good; so arousing, and addictive. He wanted more...

“Hurt me... Dean,” Castiel moaned, unable to stop himself.

Dean paused his efforts and pulled his mouth away from Cas's erection with a slurp. There was hesitation in the man's eyes; as if he was actually afraid of hurting Castiel, even though it was virtually impossible for him to cause any real damage to the angel... Dean pondered for a moment, before forcing a nod.

“Okay,” he said, looking stern, “but, if I go too far, you need to say something.”

“I'll say, 'White Castle'. Just as we agreed before,” Cas replied, his hips rocking.

Dean nodded a few more times, before bringing his mouth back to the honey-coated erection. His large hand reached up to firmly grasp Castiel's scrotum; forcefully squeezing the sack between his fingers, as he sunk his teeth around the top of Cas's hard member. Pure, unbridled pleasure pulsed through Castiel, as he felt the pressures and stings of Dean's workings. The angel knew he was close to orgasm already. His head fell back against the bed, as he tried to gasp for air. Dean tightly clamped his sharp teeth as he slid up and down; scraping lines along the entire shaft. And he was crushing Cas's sack in his hand; fondling it and tugging on it with emphasis. The utter shock of pain instantly shoved Castiel over the edge.

“ _Ahh!... D – Dean!... Yes!_ ” Cas shouted, arching his back against the mattress.

The angel could feel himself pulsing inside Dean's mouth; feeding the man his release. Blinding ecstasy was rushing through his whole body; electrifying every cell. Castiel lingered in the white hot pleasure for as long as he could, thrusting into Dean's mouth without being aware. Dean coughed and pulled away, as if Castiel had accidentally choked him. Cas's slight blurred, as he looked at Dean and tried to catch his breath. White fluid was oozing down the edge of Dean's chin, as his darkened lips formed a smile. Dean wiped Castiel's release away with his thumb.

“Damn, Cas,” he almost chuckled, “I think that's the fastest you've ever finished.”

Castiel wanted to share his gratitude. He wished to tell Dean of how extraordinary the experience was, and how perfectly Dean had gotten him to the finish, and how much he wanted Dean to feel the same amount of pleasure... But, the only thing that came out of his mouth was – 

“Dean.”

At the angel's beckon call, Dean crawled up to meet Castiel's eyes in close proximity. The man gently reached up to wipe some sweat from the angel's forehead, while he stared at him with bright, green eyes. Castiel stared back at him, searching Dean's beautiful face with longing, while he tried to locate his own voice. Oh, why wouldn't his words form themselves? Where had his thoughts gone?

“You can't even think straight, can you?” Dean chuckled, noticing Castiel's lack of words, “I guess that's the thing about birds. They get lost in the clouds.”

Although they were cryptic, Castiel found that he understood Dean's words. The angel was, indeed, lost in the clouds; lost in the height of euphoric bliss. Castiel took an easing breath as he declined from the high, feeling better than ever. He reached up to touch Dean's face, using the contact to ground himself once more.

“I found my way back down, Dean,” he finally uttered, “... and now it's your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy hates being the third wheel, doesn't he? :) I need to get that kid a friend. lol. :) I don't know if honey makes blowjobs easier or not, but it sure helps Dean get the job done. ;) Thank you all so much, for reading! The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

“My turn?” Dean repeated with a grin.

Cas nodded again, making his messy dark hair slide against the white sheets. He looked absolutely spent; out of breath, flat on his back, covered in honey. Dean reached a finger down to swipe some of the sticky golden goo from the base of Cas's dick, and brought it up to rub it onto the angel's bottom lip. Afterward, Dean leaned down to lick it off; lapping up the sweet honey, and forcing some into Cas's mouth, too. He was trying to be playful and seductive – and stalling, in an effort to build up the courage to ask for a favor.

“Does that mean I get to have whatever I want?” Dean whispered, sucking Cas's lip clean.

“I...” Cas gulped, seeming distracted by Dean's tongue, “I always try to provide you with whatever you want, Dean. What is it that you desire, now?”

Dean dipped inside Cas's mouth to flick his tongue against Cas's, before backing away only an inch; just enough to look at his blue eyes properly. When Cas mentioned desires, there was only one thing that came to Dean's mind. One thing he learned, that could turn him on instantly...

“I want you to flash them again,” the man answered, feeling a wave of excitement wash over him.

Cas's eyebrows came together, as if he didn't understand what Dean was hinting at. 

“Flash what?” the angel asked.

Dean huffed a small breath. He should have known that he was going to have to spell it out. Instead of explaining right away, Dean leaned down to kiss Cas again. He deliberately ran his hands around the angel's torso to rub his bare back. Cas's shoulder blades and the muscles around them were flexing tightly under Dean's fingers. The touch made Dean recall the night before – when Cas had morphed into a heavenly, winged creature – and his dick twitched just thinking about it.

“Those hot, feathery appendages you call wings,” Dean finally answered.

Cas swallowed hard after hearing Dean's reply, and his blue eyes instantly filled with apprehension. Dean knew Cas would still be a little hesitant to go celestial again; that Cas was just looking out for his safety. But, _man,_ Dean wanted it so bad...

“We'll be fine,” Dean assured, still caressing the angel's back, “We did fine last night, didn't we? Come on, Cas, baby. For me?”

Yeah, Dean knew he was laying on the persuasive charm pretty thick. But he had total faith that Cas would never hurt him; even by accident. Smugness flashed through the man, as he saw consent fall over the angel's face. Wow, Cas was right. He _did_ always try to provide Dean with whatever he wanted... 

Cas nodded a little, as Dean helped him raise to sit up on the bed. Once they were up, Dean immediately reached for the lube. Damn, he couldn't wait to see those feathered shadows, again; to feel all that angelic power coursing through the room. The man crawled over to rest his back against the headboard, before pulling Cas's bare ass into his lap.

“I'm still unsure about this, Dean,” Cas mumbled, with a hint of true fear in his voice, “Please remember to say the words of safety if you feel threatened.”

“I will,” Dean promised, though he was sure he wasn't going to need them.

Dean slathered his own dick with lube, and made sure to coat Cas's hole, too; getting everything nice and slick. After tossing the tube away, Dean took hold of Cas's soft hips and purposefully shoved him down onto it; impaling him on the hard shaft without warning. A throaty whine fell out of Cas's mouth at the sudden penetration; as if he hadn't been expecting it, but liked it anyway. Dean began thrusting straight away. He figured that if Cas liked the pain, then he wasn't going to waste time being gentle. Dean's reckless actions were rewarded with a few more of Cas's beautiful, erotic groans.

While Dean focused on the movement of his own hips, Cas's skin slowly started to glow. On the walls behind the angel, two giant forms began to emerge; both huge, feathered, and stretching out to each side of the room. Dean rocked a little faster into Cas's heated body, glancing up to see the deep ocean color of his eyes turning to a shiny, icy blue. Holy shit, Cas was really going there. Cas was going full-on celestial. 

The dark, shadowy wings stretched out wide, taking up most of the room. Dean's mouth fell open at the sheer magnitude of them, while he panted and gasped for air. Memories of meeting Cas for the first time were flooding back to his mind. Damn, the sight of Cas flaunting those wings in that barn had blown Dean away; just like they were right now, while he hammered fiercely into the angel's ass. Cas was bouncing along with him, too, seeming to want it just as much as Dean.

The lights in the room were suddenly burning brighter; almost screeching with intensity. The loose furniture quietly rattled from all corners of the room; the drawers jiggling, the desk chair quaking, the TV nearly bouncing off of its shelf. Dean glanced around in shock; almost able to feel Cas changing the very energy in the air. This was the most amazing experience Dean had ever taken part in. God, it was like banging the human form of _the sun;_ all that heat, and light, and power surrounding him while he got off. Dean groaned loudly with arousal, tilting his head back to look up at Cas's glowing face. It wasn't going to take him long to come, now.

The shining angel fell forward a little, reaching up to brace his hands on the wooden headboard beyond Dean's shoulder. Dean stared up at Cas's glowing face while those wings expanded to their full extent behind him. Each feather seemed to reach out, as if they had been shut away in his vessel for too long.

“Yes... Cas!... Ahh!” Dean moaned, thrusting faster.

A loud, erotic cry erupted from Cas above him in response. As soon as the angelic sound vibrated through the room, the lights exploded and the headboard snapped in his hands. Dean gasped at the sudden sounds of destruction, feeling his own hands tightening on Cas's hips. Just like the night before, Cas's body became the only light in the room. The angel kept glowing, while his hands held a tight grip on the broken headboard, and he continued bouncing in Dean's lap. Dean was on the verge of coming already. He let himself pound faster, shoving his dick as far into Cas's tight hole as it would go. Oh, God, he was nearly there. The angel on top of him tossed his head back and moaned loudly again.

“ _Dean._ ”

Cas's voice was so loud and alien, that Dean could almost feel the sound waves traveling through the air. The man heard glass breaking nearby, but he didn't exactly comprehend it. He was too busy feeling his dick pulsing inside the angel. Orgasm had sprang up on him from out of nowhere. He groaned out loud as he came; letting his eyes roll back behind their lids and his hips lose rhythm. Again, Cas seemed to be able to feel Dean releasing inside him. The angel looked down at his stomach with yearning when it happened, as if it turned him on. Dean tried to go as long as he could, thrusting and rocking and panting, until he started twitching with sensitivity. When he had used up every last bit of energy, Dean's hands dropped from Cas's waist and he slumped over on the bed. All he could do was breathe and blink. He was exhausted and spent... but felt as high as a damn kite in hurricane winds.

Dean's eyes were half open, when he watched Cas's light slowly start to fade out. Dean glanced at the wings behind him one last time, admiring the sheer volume of plumage as they disappeared. Cas's eyes returned to their deeper shade of blue as the room became dark. Once he was back inside his vessel, Cas fell against Dean's chest; shaking and panting with feebleness. Dean raised a hand to hold the angel against him, knowing that letting out his celestial awesomeness seemed to take a lot out of him every time. 

“Are... Are you okay... baby?” Dean asked, still feeling the dazing effects of his orgasm.

“I've broken... the room... Dean,” Cas panted back.

While he cradled Cas's moist back, Dean looked around in the dark to take a quick assessment of the place. The lights were all busted, the headboard was broken, the wooden chairs were turned over, and the window across the room was shattered. The curtains were flowing around with the night breeze, while the streetlight loomed outside. Dean chuckled quietly at the destruction, as he hugged Cas tight against him. 

“You never fail to amaze me, Cas,” he breathed, resting his cheek against the top of Cas's soft head.

Both of them were quiet for a moment, trying to catch a second wind. A genuine smile was firmly planted on Dean's face the whole time. God, he loved this; just sitting in the dark, with Cas breathing against his open chest, not having to say a word. Dean never wanted this feeling to go away. If he could, Dean would bottle it up and keep it forever. He adored this feeling of absolute peace – of absolute _love_... 

“Dean?” Cas whispered.

“Hmm?” Dean replied, softly stroking the angel's bare back.

“May I see what else is in the black bag, now?” Cas asked.

Dean glanced toward the table, where his duffel bag sat underneath the broken window. He was nervous about showing and telling Cas what was in there, because it was a kink from his past; a personal one, that he thought he'd never share with anybody. Hell, Dean was almost tempted to take the bag back to the store and get a refund, because he was so embarrassed about buying it in the first place... 

But, Dean knew Cas was a curious creature. He couldn't keep anything a secret from Cas for too long. Besides, Cas had confided in him about liking pain. It was only fair for Dean to share his deepest secret in return, right? Dean took a deep, bracing breath, as he shifted on the bed.

“Alright,” he sighed, “I'll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this was supposed to be my designated "Wing!kink" chapter. I know that other kinks were incorporated, too; like honey, and kissing, and angel things. But, I'm sure you don't mind, right? :) I hope the smut is still enjoyable, too! :) Thank you all so much, for reading and commenting - and for all of those kudos! :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)
> 
> Oh! And, for those of you who have requested for Gabriel to be Sam's friend: I'm already waaay ahead of you. :D In fact, Virgin Graces has 8 fics in total. 7 are destiel - and the last one is Sabriel. :) So, if you stick around long enough, you'll see some pretty hilarious and wonderful things happen for Sammy, too. (To be honest, I love Sabriel almost as much as I love Destiel. Ask anyone.) :D I hope you guys like Sabriel, too! Thanks again for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel shifted to the side to allow Dean to sit up and climb to his feet. The man stood up from the bed and swayed around for a second, as if their latest bout of sexual intercourse had left him feeling weak. Castiel watched with caution, as Dean stumbled to the motel table and retrieved the black bag. A yawn escaped Dean's mouth, as he made his way back to the bed. In the meantime, Castiel pulled the covers down to allow Dean to slide inside. The angel wanted the man to feel completely comfortable, before he finally revealed what he'd been saving in the black bag. Dean wearily crawled into bed and placed the bag next to him, before holding both arms open toward Castiel.

“Come here,” Dean beckoned quietly, “I've gotta tell you a bedtime story.”

Castiel gave him an odd look, feeling confused. A story for bedtime? Why did he wish to tell Castiel a story? Was he not going to show him what was in the bag? Although he was befuddled, Castiel crawled over to Dean anyway; letting himself fall back into the man's warm, strong arms. Dean held him close in a gentle grip, leaving the bag to lay forgotten at his side. 

“Once upon a time,” Dean began somberly, resting his head against Cas's, “there was a horny little nineteen-year-old punk named Dean Winchester,”

Castiel shifted to look up at Dean's face as he spoke. Was this a real story? Was Dean referring to himself, in the story? Dean's hazy green eyes were somehow playful and serious at the same time; harboring just enough humor to remain truthful. The man continued the story, and Castiel listened vigilantly; wanting to know more.

“He always thought guys who did weird, kinky stuff were freaks,” he admitted, taking a small breath, “... But, one day, he met this girl named Rhonda Hurley. And she asked him to do something crazy, after they were done doing the deed,” Dean grinned, “... She made him try on her pink, satin panties.”

After his last statement, Dean grabbed the black bag and placed it Castiel's hand. The angel eagerly opened the plastic and looked down inside, to find some soft-looking undergarments and a small amount of candy. It was difficult to fully see the fabric in the dark room, but Cas could tell that there was more than one pair. The angel stared at the underwear for a moment, before returning his eyes to Dean. So, _this_ was what Dean had been hiding. It wasn't just a kink. It was a _secret_ kink; something that made him uncomfortable to share. Castiel had trouble understanding why Dean didn't tell him about it before. Why did it seem to make Dean feel so shameful?

“I've never told anyone about it,” Dean said, letting his tired eyes flicker closed, “but, I kinda liked it. I saw a pair, when I was out getting the lube, and I just couldn't pass it up. I got you a blue pair, too, you know... j – just in case you... wanted to try it out.”

As Dean's voice drifted off, Castiel reached down to lift one of the small pieces of fabric out of the bag. The material felt smooth and soft between his fingers. As he glanced over the pink satin, Castiel tried to imagine how they would look on Dean's body. Tight fitting, deliciously pink, accentuating all of the man's muscles and veins...

“I would very much like to try it, Dean,” Castiel gulped.

The angel glanced up to see that Dean's head had rolled to the side. The man's tired eyes were shut peacefully, and his arm was draped limply around Cas's back. Dean was obviously exhausted, and in need of rest. Though Castiel was very excited about trying out their new kink, he knew Dean needed to sleep. The angel gently placed the underwear back inside the bag, and set the whole thing aside. He laid down next to his drowsy human; nestling into the warm crook of his arm, and sliding a hand over his beating heart. Cas knew that there would be plenty of time for playing, later. But, for now, he could hold tight to Dean as he slept, and savor the warmth of his body.

 

Dean rolled over on the mattress; stuffing the pillow farther under his head, to give his neck better support. His mind was trying to wake up, but his body wanted to keep sleeping. Ugh, he was so tired, but that damn light was shining on his eyes. Dean raged an internal war for a moment – before he felt a figure move beside the bed. His hunting instincts kicked in, and he opened one eye to see who it was.

On the other motel bed, in his direct line of view, Dean faintly saw Cas sitting on the edge. With his blurry sight, Dean could tell that Cas was almost completely naked – save, a pair of baby blue panties Dean had bought a few days before. The man raised his head and opened his other eye, to behold the glorious sight before him. 

Cas was perched on the edge of the bed, with his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He was twirling a sucker in his mouth; one of the red ones, that Dean remembered buying with the underwear. The rest of the angel's body was exposed; dark nipples, flat stomach, tightened abs... Dean had to blink a few times, to make sure he was seeing it correctly. Holy shit, was this really happening? Or was this another wet dream? Because, _shit,_ it was so damn _hot._

“Cas?” Dean breathed.

The angel popped the sucker out of his mouth with a wet snap, before standing up from the bed. Once Cas was on his feet, Dean soaked in the perfect view of the angel's crotch. The thin, silky fabric seemed to barely contain all of him. Cas's balls were drawn so tight, that they were squishing out on either side. There were elegant white bows on each of his hips, that seemed to make it all look filthier. Dean gulped, tearing his eyes away from Cas's large bulge to look up at his face. The angel's lips were red from the sucker, and smirking the tiniest bit. Holy hell. Was this real?

“I'm all out of money,” Cas said, his deep voice seeming to reach all the way to Dean's dick, “Will you take some other form of payment?”

Dean blinked again, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard.

“What?” he asked, eyes still wandering all over Cas's alluring figure.

Cas's smirk disappeared all of the sudden, and he looked a little embarrassed. He stared down at Dean with regret, as he let the sucker drop to the floor from his hand.

“It's what the babysitter said to the pizza man, just before kneeling to service his manhood,” the angel explained, sounding bashful, “I'm... um... I'm trying to arouse you.”

Dean swallowed, feeling that his mouth had gotten all sticky. The man sat up a little on the bed, suddenly aware of the blood rushing to swell his dick. 

“You don't have to try, baby,” Dean said truthfully, “I'm already there.”

Cas smiled at Dean's reply, before stepping forward to reach down to Dean's lap and yank away the comforter. Dean looked down at his own bottom half, and found that he was already wearing the pink pair. Geez, feeling the tight fabric enclosed around his junk made him feel like he was reliving a memory. This particular pair had little, feathered out ruffles around all the edges, and a small bow in the center of the top hem. Dean's heart began to pound with excitement, as he cupped his palm around the soft material. He figured Cas must have put them on sometime during the night. Dean remembered drifting off the night before, while they were talking about it, but he didn't remember actually putting them on...

Dean glanced back up at Cas, and was unable to stop his eyes from traveling back to the angel's baby blue crotch. Oh, man, the underwear was cradling him so delicately. Cas seemed to edge forward a little, jutting his hips out for display.

“Do they please you, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding hopeful.

Dean sighed with contentment. God, did they ever... The man reached out to grab Cas by the waist – causing both of his hands to rest on the soft, white bows – and pulled him close. Once Cas's crotch was directly in front of him, Dean leaned forward to press his lips against the tight bulge; parting them to leave sloppy wet kisses on the fabric. Cas groaned a little above him, and brought a hand down to rake through Dean's hair. He knew that Cas could feel Dean's hot breath against his dick. And that was his plan; to get Cas just as hard as he, himself, was becoming. 

Dean kept his mouth against Cas's body as he rose to stand; planting gentle bites and kisses all along Cas's stomach and torso. He could hear Cas's breathing picking up, when he finally reached his neck. Dean held the angel close; pressing their fronts together, so that he could grind their hips. Dean's eyes fluttered shut, feeling the two soft fabrics slide against each other. God, his dick was throbbing already. He didn't know how much more foreplay he could take, before he ended up coming in his freakin' panties. He wanted to at least get inside Cas first, before he lost it.

“Where's the damn lube,” Dean breathed, spinning around to search for it. 

Cas was suddenly across the room in a flash. He zapped himself over to the motel table, where he held up the tube in his hand. The angel was wearing a 'come and get me' look, too, that made Dean's dick nearly stand at attention. While he dashed to meet Cas at the table, Dean's eyes kept flickering back to the pale blue panties around Cas's hips. Their mouths met first; tongues engaging in a brief, moist battle. Cas's mouth tasted like the cherry sucker, and Dean wanted to keep tasting it, but he just couldn't wait anymore. The man quickly turned the angel around; ripping the tube out of his hand in the process. Cas instantly bent forward to angle his ass toward him, bracing his hands on the table and arching his back. The sight of Cas's eagerness sent another jolt to Dean's growing dick. Oh, God, Cas wanted it just as bad as he did.

Dean tugged the smooth, blue material down Cas's ass to expose his pale cheeks, and pulled the front of his own panties down, just enough for his hard dick to bounce straight out. Once the two parts were exposed, Dean poured the lube shakily in his hand. Shit, he was ready – _so ready_ – to come! Dean quickly slid the gooey liquid between Cas's cheeks and onto his stiff erection, before dropping the bottle. He parted Cas's cheeks with both thumbs, before shoving himself inside. 

Cas groaned and clutched the table at the sudden penetration, sounding like he loved it. Dean savored the sexy noise; using it to help him get closer to orgasm. He hammered into Cas's tight body, while his hands clutched the soft, silky fabric on the angel's hips. Dean could feel that he was only a few thrusts away. Just a few more seconds, and he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. The man looked down to watch himself enter the angel's tight hole over and over. Ugh, Cas was so tight, and hot, and wet, and – 

“ _Gah!_ ” Dean cried out, pounding with everything he had.

He was suddenly pulsing inside Cas once again; feeling euphoria flood his veins and cloud his mind. Dean was groaning with his release while his sight blurred toward Cas's pale back. Shit, he couldn't even think straight. He totally forgot where he was, for a second; lost in the euphoria of his orgasm. At some point, Cas leaned back up a little, just enough to reach behind him and touch Dean's face. And the angel's touch only added to Dean's electrifying orgasm. God, everything Cas did seemed to turn him on. Where the hell had Cas been all his life?

Once he was done, Dean slowly slid out of Cas's hole; twitching with sensitivity the whole time. Cas, though, seemed to disapprove. The angel verbally grunted and pushed back against him, as if he wanted more. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and hugged him from behind, in order to slide a hand down into his soft, blue panties and grip his hot dick. Cas moaned a little at the feeling, while Dean started to pump him. Dean hadn't forgotten about Cas's needs. No matter what, he was always going to make sure that Cas shared in the fun.

Just as Dean started working up a good rhythm, there was a sudden knock at the motel door.

Dean and Cas's heads both snapped to the side to look at it; freezing up with shock. Shit! Who was there?! 

“Dean?” Sam called, his voice loud and clear, “Cas? You guys up?”

Dean eyed the door with curiosity, realizing that Sam's voice sounded crystal clear. Why wasn't Sam's voice muffled by the door? It was then, that Dean remembered that the window was shattered. The glass was missing, but the curtain was still blocking the view. Oh, thank God! Sam couldn't see them, but he could definitely hear them. With his free hand, Dean reached up to cover Cas's mouth; preventing the angel from saying anything.

“Yeah,” Dean answered gruffly, “Just give us a minute, Sam.”

Dean heard his brother's heavy footsteps wander off, before silence followed. Once he was sure that they were alone, Dean started stroking Cas's dick again; keeping a hand on Cas's mouth to muffle his moans, just in case. If they could hear Sam so clearly, that meant he could probably hear them, too. 

Cas whimpered and held on tight to Dean's arms, as the pleasure started to take him over. Dean quickened his hand's pace, as he leaned forward to bite Cas's earlobe. Cas was rocking his hips back and forth; thrusting into Dean's fist, and moaning quietly. Snow-white come suddenly shot from his dick; splattering a thick gooey line on the motel table. Dean was actually impressed with how far his come actually reached. Some of it had been shot with enough force to clear the entire table.

“Nice distance,” Dean whispered in Cas's ear.

After the last little bit of white stuff oozed from the head of Cas's cock, Dean slowly let go of it and carefully freed Cas's mouth. The angel panted wearily, as he leaned back against Dean to keep from falling over. Dean smiled and held Cas in the safety of his arms. Cas rested his head against Dean's shoulder and looked up at him with those large blue eyes. The look of pure satisfaction on the angel's face made Dean's chest swell with pride.

“Dean,” he whispered, “I... I like the underwear very much.”

Dean chuckled, tightening his arms around Cas and swaying around with him a little.

“Me too,” he replied.

Cas's blue eyes were suddenly beaming up at Dean with hopefulness. His face was full of child-like happiness, making him look more innocent than ever.

“Did I do a good job, Dean?” he asked, smiling boldly, “Did I do as good as Rhonda Hurley?”

The smile fell from Dean's face, as he let Cas's words sink in. Rhonda Hurley? Did Cas really think that Dean wanted him to be like _Rhonda Hurley_? Hell no! There was no way in hell, that _that girl_ could ever compare to Cas. No girl Dean had ever been with could even come close to touching Cas. With them, it was just quick, meaningless sex. But with Cas, it was so damn much more! Just looking into Cas's innocent blue eyes made Dean wonder if the guy really knew how much he meant to him.

“Cas, baby,” he uttered, staring at him hard, “you put Rhonda Hurley to shame.”

Wanting to make it clear, Dean leaned down and kissed Cas's tender lips, once again tasting a hint of cherry candy. Afterward, he rested their foreheads together; just so he could stand there and stare at him. God, it was so easy for Cas to show love. The angel displayed his affection so easily; freely telling and showing Dean how much he cared, without a second thought. Dean wondered what it would take to do the same for Cas. What it would take to make him see that Dean really meant it, when he said that he loved him...

There was another, more forceful knock on the door.

“It's been five minutes, Dean,” Sam grumbled in annoyance, “ _Pleeease_ don't make me come in there...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear enough, that tiny little part at the end - where Dean is thinking about how he can prove his love to Cas - is the beginning of some major fluff. :) So, get your hearts ready, folks. It's gonna be a squee-fest up in here! :D (Ugh, that was cheesy. My apologies. lol) :) I hope you all enjoyed the panties!kink. The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel followed closely at Dean's back, as they ventured out of their motel room. They were both fully clothed now, of course, and Dean was carting his duffel bag. As they made their way out on to the sidewalk, Castiel noticed that the ground was crackling under their shoes. Broken glass was laying everywhere along the concrete outside. 

Over Dean's shoulder, Castiel caught sight of Sam leaning against the parked Impala. His lengthy arms were crossed, and there were dark circles around his sunken eyes. A brooding look of annoyance was painted over his expression, too; making it clear that he did not get the sleep he needed. His glare never softened, even as Dean and Castiel walked up to him.

“I hope you two had a good time last night,” he barked in a hard voice, standing up from the car, “because nobody else did.”

Utter humiliation swept through Castiel's entire being. Oh, no. Sam was aware of the intercourse that had taken place between Dean and Cas! Dean's face lit up with embarrassment, as he glanced around and placed his bag on the hood of the car. He casually stepped close to his little brother to whisper.

“You heard us?” Dean asked quietly.

“The entire tri-county area heard you, Dean,” Sam said flatly, gesturing toward the motel.

Castiel and Dean both turned around to see what Sam was referring to – and the angel's mouth fell open. The windows from _all_ of the motel rooms were shattered, including some car windows nearby. Broken glass was peppered all over the sidewalk and parking lot, making the asphalt gleam with sharp debris. People were all standing around in their pajamas, talking in huddled groups about the destruction. Castiel swallowed harshly, knowing that it had all been his fault. The angel knew his celestial form had caused some damage last night, but he was unaware of its extent. Castiel glanced back at Dean and shared a look of shock and shame. Guilt was shining in his green eyes, too.

“Shit,” Dean said, turning to give his brother a raised eyebrow, “That was _us?_ ”

“Oh yeah,” Sam replied with a nod, looking annoyed and disgusted, “All of this shit was caused by Cas screaming your name. Trust me, I know, because I freakin' heard it, okay? Angelic sex screams caused this. And not just here. The buildings across the street, too.”

“Oh, god,” Dean groaned, covering his face with his hand briefly, “I'm so sorry, Sammy. Did – did all of these people hear it, too? What did they think it was?”

“I talked to a few of them,” Sam admitted, pausing to cater to a yawn that interrupted him, “They all think it was some kind of freak electrical storm. You killed the power, too, you know. _And_ surged my laptop, thank you very much,” he spat.

Castiel let his eyes drop to the ground out of shame. He never meant to destroy the motel windows, or black out the electricity, or brake Sam's computer. He was just trying to give Dean what he had requested of him... 

“My deepest apologies, Sam,” Castiel mumbled, looking away in disgrace.

Sam huffed a breath of annoyance in Cas's general direction.

“Tell that to my computer,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Cas didn't do it on purpose,” Dean spoke up suddenly, coming to the angel's defense, “It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I'm the one who – ”

“Stop!” Sam interrupted, holding up both hands in protest, “ _Please_ don't explain. I get it. You probably got caught up in the moment or whatever. That's all I need to know. Now, can we just get the hell outta here, before someone gets suspicious?”

Dean seemed to agree completely with Sam's suggestion, because he immediately grabbed his bag off the hood of the car and started for the driver's side door. 

“Yes, let's go. Get in,” he said to his little brother. 

Sam sighed with relief as he dragged himself around the car. Castiel lingered near the hood to take one last look around; eying the broken glass and blacked-out rooms with remorse. The angel wished that he could somehow remedy the destruction, but it was far beyond his power to fix all of it. With a guilty conscious, Castiel returned his attention to the Impala and followed the Winchesters. He was prepared to sit in the backseat, knowing that Sam and Dean usually occupied the front together. But, this time, Sam claimed the backseat for himself. Dean shared a brief glance of confusion with Castiel, seeming equally surprised.

“Uh... You're gonna ride in the back, Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam shut the door once he was inside, and took off his jacket to ball it up in his hands. He seemed to be making a cozy place for himself to lay down in; resting his head on his jacket in the seat, and crossing his arms again. 

“You kept me up last night,” Sam grumbled, “I'm sleeping now, dammit.”

Castiel assumed that Sam's irritability was due to his lack of sleep. Dean rolled his green eyes, before getting into the driver's seat. Castiel copied him on the other side of the vehicle to slide in beside him. It was nice to sit beside Dean in the front seat, for once. It wasn't very often that Castiel was allowed to do it; especially if Sam was with them. Once they were seated, Dean leaned close to whisper to Castiel, wearing a look of seriousness.

“From now on, let's save the angelic mojo for special occasions only,” the man suggested quietly.

Castiel nodded to state his agreement, as he glanced back out to see all of the broken windows again. The angel certainly did not want to destroy any more motels. Perhaps next time, if they were to experiment with celestial grace again, they could go to a secluded location. 

“Don't be ass-grabbin' up there,” Sam called from the back, “I can still hear you.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean growled playfully, “Go to sleep.”

Castiel smiled a little. He enjoyed observing Dean and Sam's odd way of showing brotherly affection. The angel had always admired their strong bond, even when they were giving each other playful insults. Dean started up the Impala and winked at Castiel next to him, as he backed out of the parking space. Once the Impala began the long trek toward the interstate, Dean casually reached over and turned on the radio; letting the car fill up with a soft melody. 

After a few miles, the Impala rolled to a halt at a stop sign; pausing the scenery beyond the windows. Castiel sat quietly and listened to the song playing, as he stared out at the morning sun shining against the Colorado mountains. The song was a beautiful melody that he had never heard before. The tune was gentle and soothing; adorned with calm vocals and a rhythmic guitar. But there was a certain word in the song, that caught most of the angel's attention.

_Blackbird_

A smile grew across Castiel's lips, as he recalled the conversation with Dean about birds and bees, yet again. Cas had enjoyed hearing the words of comfort, when Dean explained that it was okay to associate pain with pleasure. Dean was able to make Castiel feel so much better about a lot of things; about choices, and fate, and life in general. Castiel was very lucky to have been chosen to find and save him. Because, from the moment Castiel rescued Dean, Dean saved Castiel in return. And in so many ways...

The angel turned in his seat to voice his thoughts to Dean – only to find that the man was staring at him already. Castiel was taken back by Dean's expression. Dean seemed like he'd been staring at Cas for a few long moments, searching over him with wide, pensive eyes. There was something written in the vibrant green hue of his stare, as well; some gigantic thought that seemed to want to burst free. Perhaps the song had induced him to feel something, too. Perhaps he was wanting to say something. 

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel prompted quietly.

Dean's mouth opened a little, as if he were about to speak. The man seemed ready to say it; to say something full of genuine meaning and honesty. His eyes bore into Cas's, shining with deep rooted emotion. Castiel waited for him to speak, seeing the desperation rising on his face... 

But, to Castiel's disappointment, Dean's mouth slowly shut again. His green eyes remained on Cas's, as he reached over in the seat to take his hand, instead. Castiel tightened his fingers around Dean's, while the soft song drew to a close. 

“Nothing,” Dean mumbled, turning his eyes to the road and pressing the gas pedal, “... I just love you.”

While Castiel was glad to hear those lovely words slip from Dean's mouth again, he knew it wasn't what Dean had truly meant to say. There was something else that the man was suppressing. The angel stared at him with curiosity while he drove, wondering what colossal notion was weighing on his mind. It seemed that, for now, Castiel wasn't going to find out. The angel simply clung to Dean's hand anyway; smiling, as he glanced back out at the open road.

“I love you, too, Dean,” he replied softly.

 

Dean scratched the back of his head with a shaky hand, as he slowly walked to the trunk of the Impala. Sam was leaning against the back end of the car with his computer in hand; seeming a little groggy from his nap. Dean knew Sam was tired, but he needed to talk to him. Sammy was the only person in the world that Dean could talk to about _this_. Dean's hands fidgeted nervously at his sides, when Sam finally glanced up at him.

“Where's Cas?” he asked flatly, seeming uninterested, “I thought you two were gonna sneak behind a bush or climb a tree or something.”

“Uh, n – no. I... I sent him to go get some pie and beer,” Dean answered, glancing around anxiously.

Sam seemed surprised by Dean's reply; as if he thought Dean was telling a joke or something. The kid slowly sat his computer down on the trunk to look fully up at Dean.

“You mean, you're actually apart for once?” Sam said, smiling, “That's a first.”

“Sam,” Dean said, feeling his heart beat faster, “I... I've gotta ask you something.”

Dean's little brother seemed to notice his nervous energy. Oh, yeah, Dean was nervous, alright. Hell, he could practically taste the anxiety in his own voice when he spoke. Sam's teasing smile seemed to fade away, and he stood up straight from the trunk. He was finally focused and serious, having heard Dean's troubled tone.

“Okay. What?” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

Dean took a steadying breath, as he flashed another glance around. Ugh, he felt so strange. Dean never thought he would ever want to talk about this subject. To anyone. This topic wasn't something that Dean thought about. Ever. But now, it was different. Because _Cas_ made it different. Dean finally brought his eyes up to look at his little brother, hoping for an honest answer.

“What made you want to propose to Jess?” he asked breathlessly.

A look of understanding fell over Sammy's face almost instantly. Dean could see in his little brother's eyes, that Sam knew what Dean was really asking for. Dean was asking for advice on planning a future with someone...

A future with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All together now: "Awwww!" :D Yep. Cas actually has Dean thinking about his future. Isn't that great? (I told you fluff was on the way. lol.) :) Btw, the song I used in this chapter was "Blackbird" by the Beatles, just in case you didn't figure it out. So, there you go! Yet another part of Virgin Graces done! :) Part five is called "True Vessels" and I will do my very best to get it started this weekend. Thank you all so very, very much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter, and will continue reading the next part! Thanks again! :)


End file.
